News in Canada
by Darkfire Kitten
Summary: If this is what counts as big news in Canada, it's no wonder he doesn't get noticed more often.


**News in Canada  
**By: Dakfire-Kitten

"Um sorry Mummy, I din mean t' break th' window." America mumbled, still pretty much asleep, even as he swiped a hand at something that was nudging at his shoulder. This only caused the something to grab him and begin shaking him, rousing him a bit further. He let out a pathetic, though he would deny being anything less than heroic even while mostly asleep, whine. "Just five more minnits, please Mummy?" the something pulled away and he was just falling back under when he felt the mattress dip from some sort of weight. He didn't pay it much mind until he felt himself being rolled onto his back as that weight shifted until it was resting across his stomach. His sleep fogged mind didn't have enough of a chance to process this before the violent shaking of his shoulders started.

Finally unable to ignore the disturbance any longer, his eyes cracked open to reveal a peach, red and yellow blur. Apparently satisfied with his level of wakefulness, the hands that had been gripping his shoulders retracted allowing him to reach over and grope at the bedside table. He frowned when he heard light chuckling before the weight, that was still on his stomach by the way, shifted again and his world suddenly came into proper focus as a pair of hands that wasn't his own slipped Texas over his eyes. "Wakey, wakey, Sunshine! So, dreaming about England, eh?" What the? Oh, that's right; Mattie had invited him over to spend the night in his Ottawa home. The mischievous grin on his northern neighbour's face just didn't seem to fit his usual demeanour and so led the sleepy nation to further confusion.

It took him a moment to register just what had been said, but when he did he easily rolled the other off his stomach to land on the bed beside him so he could sit up. "What makes you think I would ever dream about that guy!"

Matthew laughed as he stood from the bed, straightening his favourite casual hoodie. "Well, you did keep calling someone "Mummy". I hope that wasn't me. You know that I'm more of a man than you are."

America was in the middle of a nice deep yawn as he quipped back, "Not in bed you're not." His face was suddenly introduced to the pillow, courtesy of one Canadian. It was when he was pulling the pillow away that he noticed the window. "Hey Matt, what gives? The sun's not even up yet. What time is it anyway?"

"Oh, Five thirty in the morning." Came the short reply, only to be elaborated on a moment later. "Or it would be, but you took so long to wake up, it's five fifty-three now. You'll have to shower after we get back now, so hurry and get dressed and meet me downstairs, eh?" One last smile was sent over the young nation's shoulder before he disappeared through the doorway of the guestroom Alfred was staying in.

Ten minutes later found an American fully dressed and as awake as he was going to get without his morning Coffee, sitting in the passenger seat of a Canadian's Honda. Really a boring car. Seriously, it was no wonder Canada had trouble getting noticed by the others. Not that America was complaining, all the more beautiful northern landscape for him to explore and all that. He tried asking where they were going so early in the morning that he couldn't even have a cup of Joe before they left, but all the answer he got was a smile and a "You'll see, eh."

Thankfully, the ride was actually pretty short and they were already pulling into a parking space. Alfred looked out the windows, trying to figure out just where they were when finally he caught sight of the red lettering in his side mirror and even though it was backwards he was able to recognise it well enough. "Really, Mattie? Really? You woke me up before the sun, just so we could go to Tim Hortons?"

"The donuts are the best first thing in the morning when you know they're still fresh, eh?" The American muttered a few choice words about crazy Canadians and wanting to go back to bed, and a few other things that probably shouldn't be repeated, but grudgingly opened his door and exited the vehicle.

The wait didn't improve his mood any. It seemed Mattie wasn't the only crazy Canadian who woke up before the sun for coffee and pastries. Then again, at least there was the promise of Coffee soon. As long as his best ally wasn't messing with him again, at least. Finally they were at the counter and Matt was talking so fast that Alfred's sleep, and coffee, deprived mind thought he was speaking another language. Maybe French. Whatever it was, the cashier seemed to understand just fine because he soon found a box being pressed into his hands with a short "Carry this please."

Once they were buckled back into the car, the box that Alfred figured out was filled with donuts resting on his lap, the American found a paper cup being offered to him. "Your Large Double-Double." His confusion must have shown on his face because he received further explanation just a beat later. "Coffee with two cream and two sugar."

"Oh, Right. Thanks." He gratefully accepted the offering of caffeine, wrapping his hands around its warmth. He took a long gulp, sighing as the hot liquid flowed down and into his stomach. He sighed in contentment, not stating anything about how he's had better coffee, Starbucks for example. He'd learned his lesson after Afghanistan thank-you very much. He was just happy to finally have anything at all.

He was smacking his lips after a few more mouthfuls when he felt a sudden added weight on his lap and looked down at his lap to see a paper bag sitting on top of the donut box. He looked at his neighbour to see him holding some sort of sandwich that he had already takes a couple bites from. "I got you a couple Bagel Belts too."

Giving up on trying to understand what he had dubbed, Tims language, he decided to figure something else out. "Okay, Matt. Really, what gives? What're you doin' all this for anyway? Don't you usually go to Tim Hortons like five times a day or something like that anyway?"

Canada paused in sipping his hot chocolate to look over at his neighbour. "Well, first off, that is a gross over-exaggeration, and second, this is the first time I've ever gotten to pay debit at Tims in Ottawa."

* * *

Okay, so I got this idea from listening to the radio this morning, and the past few days.

**In New Zealand**: An explosion trapped 29 workers in a coal mine this past Friday and rescue workers wee unable to get to the trapped men. There was a second, more powerful, explosion today and experts believe there is no chance of survival.

**In the Koreas**: There was a shell dropped and shots fired between North and South. Funnily enough, from what I heard and remember, it makes me think of Yong Soo and his counterpart stomping their feet and pointing at one another like petulant children.  
"He started it!"  
"Nu-uh! It was all his fault!"

**In Canada**: The majority of Tim Hortons stores now accept Debit cards... This is our big news. For the past couple days now.

More funny news, of a more local variety. Seems security caught a guy at the grocery store trying to shoplift condoms...

Story dedicated to Saloe because she very disappointed at missing a chance to see the Peace Arch lately and is a huge AmCan fan, so I hope the hints here satisfy her at least a little.

The Afghanistan line is a reference to Coffee-Donuts-in-Afghanisan by ryouphoenix on DeviantART

America and Canada belong to Hidekaz Himaruya  
Tim Hortons and Starbucks belong to their respective owners.  
I think that's everything I wanted to say...  
I love when people tell me what they like/dislike so, go nuts.


End file.
